littlebillfandomcom-20200213-history
Monty's Roar
'''Monty's Roar '''is an episode. It is the first episode that Monty appears in. Plot The episode begins with Little Bill and Alice the Great walking home from the store. Little Bill is walking down the sidewalk pretending that he is an airplane. Alice the Great tells Little Bill that they will get home faster if he walks instead of flies. Little Bill says he can't walk because airplanes fly. Alice the Great giggles and asks Little Bill if he can come in for a landing. Little Bill comes in for a landing. He then starts to hold his breath and puffs his cheeks out. Alice the Great says that they have to hurry home. Little Bill asks why. Alice the Great informs Little Bill that her friend Emmaline is coming to their house and she is bringing her grandson, Monty. Little Bill asks what his name is again. Alice the Great repeats that his name is Monty. Little Bill is excited to finally meet Monty. He hopes that Monty will bring his bike so they can ride. Alice the Great informs Little Bill that Monty can't ride a bike. Little Bill asks if he can ride a tricycle. Alice the Great says he can't do that either. Little Bill asks why. Alice the Great tells him that Monty has cerebral palsy so he has to use a wheelchair. Little Bill asks why Monty uses a wheelchair. Alice the Great says his legs don't work the same way that theirs do so the wheelchair can help him get around. Little Bill asks if that means he can't play. Alice the Great tells Little Bill that Monty is a boy like everyone else and he can definitely play. Little Bill asks if they can play airplanes together. Alice the Great says the sooner they get home, the sooner he'll be able to find out. Little Bill and Alice the Great finally arrive home. Little Bill notes they're not here yet and Alice the Great says that will give them some time to put the groceries away. Inside, Little Bill helps Alice the Great put the groceries away. He asks her when Monty will arrive. Alice the Great says any minute now. Little Bill asks what's in a minute and starts talking about all of the different minutes that are on the clock. Before she can answer, the doorbell rings and Alice the Great says that they are here. Alice the Great answers the door and Emmaline and Monty come in. Little Bill is initially a little scared at Monty's appearance in a wheelchair and hides behind Alice the Great. Alice the Great is so happy to see Emmaline and says that she hasn't changed a bit. Emmaline introduces Alice the Great to Monty and Alice the Great introduces Little Bill to Monty. Little Bill is still a little shy and hides behind Alice the Great. Alice the Great asks what he's doing and Emmaline thinks Little Bill is playing a game. Little Bill finally says hello to Emmaline and Monty. Alice the Great admits that she is concerned because usually Little Bill is a little more social and bouncing around the room by now. Emmaline says that Monty is the same way. Alice the Great says that pretty soon they'll be really good friends. Emmaline and Alice the Great go into the kitchen to talk. They leave Little Bill and Monty in the living room. Initially, the two of them are separated as Little Bill sits down on the couch. They don't speak to each other at first, but Little Bill comes up to him first. Little Bill starts holding his breath and puffing up his cheeks. Monty doesn't really understand what he's doing. Little Bill then starts to go around the room playing airplane. He tries to get Monty to play with him, but Monty isn't able to wheel around the room like Little Bill can. Little Bill asks him if he is able to play. Monty shakes his head no. Little Bill is disappointed and asks why he can't. Monty replies the reason he can't is because he is a dinosaur. He then points to his wheelchair and there are several dinosaurs and lizards on the wheelchair. Monty roars really loudly like a dinosaur and Little Bill is knocked off of his feet. Little Bill starts to laugh and roars louder. Monty laughs as well. Monty says he is Tyrannosaurus Rex. Little Bill says that he is Triceratops. They both roar again and start going around the room acting like dinosaurs. Alice the Great comes back in and asks if the tigers escaped from the zoo. Little Bill says that they're tigers, not dinosaurs. Monty adds that they are brother dinosaurs. Alice the Great is glad that they are playing a game. Monty says that they are going to eat her. Little Bill says that they can't eat her because she is the great-grandmother dinosaur. Alice the Great roars back and says they're right. Monty says that he's hungry and asks Little Bill what they can eat. Little Bill says they should eat the whole city. Alice the Great laughs and is glad they're having fun. Little Bill and Monty pretend that they are going around a fake city knocking over buildings and pretending to eat food at some vendors. Monty says he's full. Little Bill asks Monty what they should play next. Monty says that they should roll. Little Bill is confused. Monty tells Little Bill to get on the ground. Monty gets off his wheelchair and gets on the ground. They start to roll around on the carpet and they roll past Emmaline and Alice the Great in the kitchen. Alice the Great and Emmaline are very glad that they boys are finally becoming really good friends. They both state that they are the fastest rollers and they laugh. Emmaline tells Monty that it is time for them to go home. Monty and Little Bill are upset and Monty asks if they have to. Emmaline says that they do, but informs Monty that Little Bill and Alice the Great are coming to visit them tomorrow. The boys are very happy about that. Emmaline carries Monty's wheelchair down the steps of Little Bill's home. Alice the Great tells Emmaline that when Big Bill gets home she is going to get him to build a ramp onto their entrance so that when they come over it'll be easier for Monty to get in and out. Emmaline thanks her and notes the more ramps around town the better it will be. Monty agrees. Little Bill says that tomorrow they can play dinosaurs again. Monty is excited and notes that they can eat the whole house when they come over. They both roar again in goodbye. The women laugh and they both say goodbye to each other. When they leave, Little Bill tells Alice the Great that he made a new friend. Alice the Great notes that a person can never have too many friends. Little Bill also notes that you can never have too many dinosaurs either. Alice the Great laughs and shuts the door. The episode ends with Little Bill peeking his head out the door and roaring again. Trivia * After Little Bill repeats the episode title after Alice the Great, the latter tells him, "That's right." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes